User talk:Mana4X2
Hi there Mana4X2! Welcome to the Gears of War Fanon wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Talk:Gears of War: Dog of War page! :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site. Need help editing? Go . Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, it'll help you keep track of all your edits, and allows other users to recognise you. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Screennameless (Talk) 17:11, 29 November 2009 Greetings Hola and welcome to the GoW universe where testosterone lore resides...Lolz. Anyways, just breaking the ice. If you are interested, there is additional fanfic on the following link: http://www.fanfiction.net/game/Gears_of_War/10/0/1/1/0/0/0/0/0/1 You may find some FF to your liking there, whatever your "fetishes" may be, or you can write your own. Although being a "chick" myself, my husband and I play "strip" horde online every now and then for our personal amusement, (yea, I know, that's probably more information than you wanted to hear) but just a suggestion to add flare to your gamers "gore." Anyhoot, give me a "heads up" at your convenience. Regards, Jonesybites http://www.myspace.com/jonesybites http://gowfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_of_War:_Snowblind --Jonesybites 04:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, yeah, that is a little bit too much information. LOL. I have seen the other fics on here, but haven't read them, Lobo's was the first one I clicked on randomly and with my lack of time and the need to write my own fic soon, I may not be able to get to yours, but I WILL keep it in mind. Oh, and I keep the XBox separate from the computer too, cos I have enough to do online as it is without getting drawn into that side of the GoW universe, as tempting as it is. I know if I started I'd never get off, so, ah, no, best to keep it away from my computer, lol. Thanks again for the welcome, and best wishes on your own GoW Fanon writing too. Ever wanna chat all things Gears of War *coughs*andMarcusFenix*coughs, hit me up ^_^. Mana4X2 06:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Fanfic Well now that you mention it, there's quite a handful of FF with *cough* Marcus Fenix. If I am not mistaken, I beleive majority of the FF here are also on fanfiction.net. There's over 270 stories, but you can condense the number based on what genera (horror, romance, humor, ect.) you prefer or characters you prefer to read about. You might even get some ideas for your own. I've read some of the work here, but I get aggravated when they don't update after six months...and it's a shame too cause some of them have potential. Anywayz, Marcus only makes an "appearance" on mine so you may not take interest in it. I decided to write an adventure/humor/suspense using Cole & Baird as the central "duo" in their own excursion, simply because I felt Marcus and Dom where becoming redundant; it's nothing personal against them. I haven't played much recently, only horde on occasion but mostly by myself, but only when the kids are asleep...I don't want my 2-year old roaming around the house, qouting Baird or Dizzy. That, and we're busy playing Ghostbusters. If I don't hear from you, enjoy your weekend! --Jonesybites 15:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Mmmm, Fanfiction.net is a huge and wonderful place for us writers, problem is, I run my own X-Men RPG, and have been writing a continuing fan fic with my members for the past five and half years, LOL, so up until finding GoW, I used it once, posted up an X-Men fic but never got back to it as my RPG site took over. I can just imagine how many GoW fics are over there. I can also assure you that there is NO way it'll take me six months to update mine here. Once I start writing something, that's it, it must be done, yes, over a period of time cos other stuff comes first, but six months in-between, NEVER! LOL. Besides, I will end up writing a heap then posting it up, writing more, then posting it up when it's ready, etc, not to mention, Gears Fanon and Gearspedia are now, um, shall we say visited a LOT by me now. LOL. I think a Baird/Dom fic would be fun to right too, and I can see where ya coming from with Marcus and Dom; one must keep in mind that I am new to this world, so for me, they are anything but redundant! Raofl. My idea will feature all of Delta-One, plus a few other key characters, and an original of my own, it'll just be that my original character will end up very close to Marcus, cos I adore him; he reminds me so much of my fav X-Men character. You have a good weekend too, Jonesybites. Is there another name I can call ya by, cos feel totally free to call me Mana, as that is actually my nickname in reality too. --Mana4X2 05:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) X-men...I haven't kept up with those comics in ten years so I'm horribly behind. We don't have a comic shop in town so I can't keep up with it all anymore. I have to go online (blah). If you want to write about Marcus, you could go the route concerning his childhood. I have yet to see something detailing his background, what compelled him to go against his father's wishes and become a soldier rather than a scientist, or elaborate on his friendship with Carlos and his brother Dom, or his angst shortly after his mother's disappearance/death, ect. This guy has alot of prepubescent issues that was slightly touched upon in the novels, but there's potential for elaboration. Dom & Baird...their relationship, if you can even call it that, is like two trucks balancing on a old, rickety, single-laned bridge. There's potential for alot of conflict which can make an interesting story, but I'm not entirely sure where to go from there. And then there's the daunting task of integrating "new," central characters, if you pursue that route. But you can call me Katie or Kat...I don't go by anything else. But anyhoot, I'm curious as to where your going with your ideas so keep in touch. Hopefully, others will offer some feedback as well. --Jonesybites 16:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Lol, I don't read the comics now either, became a fan of the X-Men far too late to even bother trying to catch up with them. I did read a few way back when I first got into them, but, as with you, we don't have a comic book store nearby either, so I was getting them from a Newsagent, and everyone knows just how 'great' they are at keeping up with the issues, and in order too *insert rolling of the eyes here* lol. And it was the movies that got me into the X-Men in the first place, so that is where my RPG centers, just an AU version of it ^^. Anyways, I do appreciate your ideas there about Marcus hun, in fact, that is something I might consider after I get what's rolling around in my head down, since the muses are driving me absolutely nuts! o_O If you read my User Home Page here there is mention of me writing an Alternate Universe, What if? fan 'Dream' fiction (yes, I had a dream about that was so vivid it MUST be written down, lol), with an element added to it that I will more than make plausible to the GoW universe, as I'm more interested in exploring the Lambert/Imulsion side of things, with New Hope and 'what could have' been going on there a big part of it. Essentially I am keeping everything before GoW2 but, effectively rewriting the second game, so, if that isn't hint enough then I don't know what is. I do not want to give away the twist before I've even really started the story, after all *pokes out tongue*. I will say that it will be action from the word go, with the slower, emotional elements coming into it later ^_^. I am just SO excited, even if others don't really like it, I do, and really, when you think about it, that is all that matters. Feedback though, oh so totally, especially when it comes to better ways to depict the certain personalities of Delta, letting me know of any details I either don't already know or are incorrect, and of course, helpful criticism can often be a good thing. It's the flaming I worry about, but yeah, there will always be those who just don't care not only for others' work, but the feelings of said person either. Bleh! Oh, and Jace will be in it a lot too, in fact, he's in the first part; I'm rather fond of the whole background of him once being a part of Delta-One therefore already a good friend of all of them, as is shown in the second game, where Marcus calls him by his first name instead of the usual Gear Protocol. If you have any of the messengers, Kat, and are comfortable using them. I don't mind sharing, especially with fellow GoW fans, and fan fic writers to boot! I am actually very appreciative, and quite shocked that I've only just joined this place and already I am talking to two fellow Gears Fanon ladies and I haven't even gotten my story up yet. Thanks you so much Katie, it's very sweet of you ^_^. Mana4X2 11:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't recall seeing issues here with the flaming, but the opposite can be true (receiveing little if any feedback) and that can be just as irritating. But normally, the feedback is constructive, whether it be positive or negative so I don't have any complaints, except for the lack of feedback. It may take some time before you start seeing reviews...it took me almost a month in Fanfiction (bangs head on desk) and with the holidays coming, it may slow down evenmore...that and all the girls, whom I have reason to believe are dominating the GoW Fanfic genera right now, are all sucked into the "twilight" fiasco...''stupid edward cullen (throws dart at picture). But anyhoot, there's only a few people I talk to, normally the one's who actually RESPOND to my emails, so normally I'm talking to myself (scratches head...there must a Freudian thing going on there) so you'll have to bring your "buddy" in the conversation. But your "idea" will be different that's for sure, so I'm curious as to how that will play out. But I agree, don't give away any plot points, just a brief background synopsis detailing the timeline, or what-have-you. --Jonesybites 20:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Urgh! I can so see your point there, no reviews at all, especially for a NEW GoW fan will just be beyond irritating. I can happily say though that, along with you, as you've already mentioned, I've got another GoW Fanon writer on here interested in reading my idea too. She's the author of Gears of War: Dog of War. Very welcoming and friendly, just like you ^_^. Thus far what I am writing is turning out exactly how I wanted it to, and that is a feeling I haven't had since becoming a fan of the X-Men. Lol. It's hard to describe, excited, hesitant, exhilarated all at the same time *grins*. Your feedback with this, along with Lobo's will be MOST welcome. I will need the help from long time fans of the genre. After all, if it wasn't for those like you in the X-Men world, I wouldn't be as knowledgeable nor as far into that universe as I am now. As for the Twilight fanaticism going around... DON'T get me started. I can't STAND IT! *Shudders* Ick! *Grabs a lancer & sinks the chainsaw bayonet into the entire saga* No offence to those who like it, but there are only two positions one can be where all that is concerned: love it, or just plain hate it! As you can already tell, I'm the latter 0_^. If you want to chat live sometime, this is how you can get me: *YIM: Mana4X2 *MSN: Mana4X2@hotmail.com *AIM: BladeGirlMana Go figure my account here is the same one I always use, lol. Mana4X2 09:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok, yea, I'm familiar with Lobo...she posts on Fanfiction so I leave her reviews there, whenever she posts. Hopefully, you'll get additional feedback over time, depending how often you post. I was posting weekly, which I have reason to believe may have been counter-productive because the story is incredibly long and I didn't give people alot of "leisure" time keep up with the "series." I started writing the first ten chapters out in May/June, but I didn't post until September, so I was able to post "regularly," but as I mentioned before, I probably would have done it justice if I spaced the posts out. But that's just speculation on my part. Anyhoot, I will probably not be able to participate in the live chat for schedule reasons, but thanks for the invite anyway. Right now, my legs are crying at me from running in the cold in a 5K marathon and putting together a float in our annual "Christmas Parade," and then I fell off of it (accidently). So it's off to the tub for me after I do some updates, yayz! But let us know when you start posting, no rush of course. --Jonesybites 04:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Dream''fic Progress Heads up, first chapter of my Fan Fic is already done. When second chapter is written, I will start officially posting it up. I already have a title for this thing and everything! In my opinion, based on the fact I've had other fics in the works and could never think of a title straight away, or even part way through it, that speaks for itself. Whoot! I will leave telling anyone what the title is; let you be surprised when I finally share this What If? with anyone interested in reading it. If you REALLY want to know, just ask. I'm SO excited about all of this! *Dances* Mana4X2 14:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ''(Throws dollar bills) LOLz...ok, so what's the title? No synopsis yet, just the title. --Jonesybites 16:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *Catches dollar bills, grinning as she pockets them* Oh, wait, what, the title, ah... hmmmm. ::'''GoW;; Deployable Weapon Mana4X2 05:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I am SO close to finishing Chapter 2 it is truly driving me insane that I can't already. Tell me you other writers experience the same thing I do... that old saying "There just isn't enough time in the day!" cos that is all that's stopping me from having it done already. Sometimes, by the time I get on here, I am just too tired! Grrrrrr! Tell me I'm not alone in my suffering? LOL. On a side note, I just saw Avatar, and that high is going to be with me for a LONG time to come ^_^! --Mana4X2 13:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Character Bios Screennameless mentioned something concerning NCF fiction in general, and here's the post, and I quote: ::Non Canonical Fiction - also known as Non-Canon Friendly or NCF, is a type of AlternateUniverse fanfiction that (obviously) breaks preestablished canon. This could be as simple as overstepping a basic rule of the universe (ex. creating a ten-year-old gear) or as complicated as completely warping the timeline (ex. What if a squad other than Delta Squad deployed the Lightmass Bomb in the first game?). Some fiction is rendered NCF by later canon works, though it was not NCF at the time it was created. ::Please note that there is nothing inherently wrong with NCF and AlternateUniverse fanfiction. However, Gears Fanon has a strict policy on NCF, as outlined here: ::NCF posts – NCF, or Non-Canonical Fiction, is permitted on this wiki with a condition: It must be appropriately disclaimed or it is grounds for immediate deletion. This was a compromise between ODST Joshie, who wanted no NCF, and Screennameless, who felt it should be allowed. The disclaimer is non-negotiable. ::So please feel free to post your NCF! Just remember to disclaim it, or Joshie will rip you a new asshole. ...end quote...lol Anyway, concerning writing bios, I would suggest to take it up with the administrator. I don't want to say yea, it's all right and then they rip me a new one for going over their "helmet." (Spacballs reference) Otherwise, I hope this helps. --Jonesybites 05:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : LOL, honey, I've already read that, was one of the first things I looked for to make sure I was even allowed to put up the fic I am working on here. But thank you anyways, hehe. Hugs. Can I ask which Admistrator I should approach? I am still trying to figure out who are Admins and who are just helpers &/or members. Lol. Thanks again. Ah, hang on, would Screennameless be one one of the higher ups? ^_^ : EDIT: Nevermind hun, answered my own question by having a look at her UserPage. Have since then proceeded to inquire about this on her UserTalk one. Lol. Thanks again, Kat. Mana4X2 06:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing on the story and character bios! We welcome all content, really; it's just that some people really can't stand NCF so we invented the disclaimer thing. :) I'm sorry I haven't been that active lately and didn't respond promptly. ^^; I hope to return to Gears Fanon over my Christmas break; in the meantime, I'll be looking forward to your story and your character(s). Good luck! [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 04:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) : Oh that is just AWESOME, cos she is an OC I have played as an X-Men character for close to 6 years now. I shall be simply editing and making her plausible for the GoW universe. No problem on taking a while to answer hun. It's that time of year, even for those who don't celebrate the holiday *points to self*. Busy, busy, busy, extra shifts, hubby on holidays, and so on. Thanks again Screennameless ^_^ ::--Mana4X2 11:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Sweeet...hopefully you'll get this thing going. Are you doing bios first or later after posting your FF? No rush of course. : --Jonesybites 05:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) : Am I wrong in feeling as if you are keen to read it already, Jonesy? LOL. I am happy to inform you that Chapter 2 is all in my head, it's just a matter of writing it down. So, it won't be much longer, especially considering it's on my mind all the time. Must get it out, must get it out, before it drives me completely nuts. *dances around in a circle* Haven't had a full story in my head for SO long! I totally forgot how great, and annoying all at the same time, it feels. LOL. :Shoot, forgot to answer you question, LOL. Bio/s will come during, since my OC is coming together exceptionally easy within my head. Whoot, that says something ^^. ::--Mana4X2 11:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, the activity in general (and this includes other websites, not just this one) has been slow, the reveiws have been nearly non-existant, and the novels have been dissapointing concerning plot flow of the general events that take place in the GoW universe. So, needless to say, a handful of FF authors have provided ideas and stories that have proven to be a bit more interesting and more thought out than the latter, but that's just my, infamous opinion, haha's...hence the reason I wrote my own FF. But anyhoot, the reason I ask concerning the bios is that sometimes bios can have spoilers to a story...I didn't know if that would be the case with yours. Just a thought... Again no rush...take yout time and edit or have someone edit for you, cause nothing's more annoying than reading your own stuff and suddenly, "oh fart...I misspelled that, now I gotta go back and edit it...lol" Hopefully you'll have better luck at it than I do. --Jonesybites 14:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Put it this way, if I wrote up any bios BEFORE getting much further into the story than I am now (just wrote a major flow on part of Chapter 2 tonight, yay) then, yes, it would contain not only spoilers, but also give away the twist and major story of the plot. So, no, no bios til later on. :As for the editing stuff. Heck, I've probably edited Chapter 1 about five times already, spelling, grammar, and adding in new stuff learned about GoW in general. :Now, I sleep. Work tomorrow. Urgh! Night hun. :--Mana4X2 14:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Pics...This is me Lol, are you sure? (snicker) I'm just messing with ya...but welcome back. --Jonesybites 02:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : LOL, it IS me! *GRINS* Such a really good job done by one of my graphics artists on my site, hehe. Btw Jonesy, question, have you read the new chapters to Deployable Weapon yet? *Nudge poke, poke nudge* It's all good, just messing with ya, I know you're a busy lady, especially with your own fic to write too ^_^. --Mana4X2 04:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, not yet...I didn't know you posted a new chapter until today. I'm finished with Snowblind so all I have been doing is updating Character Bios and editing, but hopefully I'll catch up with ya in a few days. The kids are home from school for the next few months, so my routine is up in the air right now, lolz. Activity has picked up a little bit, so I'm hoping other authors will update their stuff, :) --Jonesybites 05:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, well that explains it, lol. Last time I put up a chapter you were so quick to read and comment on it. No wonder I haven't heard from ya on these ones. No matter hun, just an FYI, there are actually 3 new chapters, I did 5, 6, & 7 consecutively because I just had to keep going til I reached the vital point and thus finished the first part of my fic, which is technically the second, lol. Anyways, the whole 7 chapters are also up on FanFiction.net, and I received a new review from a new reader too, so that was wonderful. :Kudos for finishing Snowblind hun, bet ya feel relieved and hope it worked out the way you wanted it to. Do you have a new venture in the wings yet? You'll never guess it, but I'm actually working on a plausible follow up to Deployable Weapon with Lobo. LOL. Funny how things can work sometimes... we started it as a complete AU of both our fics, then I realized with a bit of tweaking, it'd work as a feasible follow on ^_^. Anyways, I'm going on here... look forward to your review when you have the time, Jonesy, and thanks again for being so welcoming and keeping in touch with me too. --Mana4X2 06:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh good Lord, you didn't post them all at once...now I'm really behind. ...but anyhoot, the reveiws are kinda hit and miss. Some people get lots and others won't get anything for a month or two. I speculate (and take it for what it is, it's just speculation) that majority of the reader/writers on FF.net are female and therefore prefer to read the "drama" and "romantic," genre's, but again, this is just speculation on my part. You may want to spread out your posts so the story stays on the forefront and people will see it...and you can check (if you haven't already) to see if you're getting hits on your story, that can tell you something right there...but many of the folks there (not all, but many) are pretty one-sided and therefore contribute little to help others' improve. Concerning Snowblind, if anything, I have felt a little lost as to what to do with myself after spending eight months writing it. There was alot of elements and ideas that I had, or decided, to edit out to keep the story pacing consistant (that and it was just getting too long). Although there is a sequal in the works, I have to wait for Anvil Gate to come out before I can lay out some major plot points, groan; and as much as I would love to post and share to the community what I got as of now, I fear it will ruin the anticipation (if any)...so in the meantime I'm working on some shorts for a collab with the fanfic community on Epicforums...and I 've been going back and re-editing Snowblind, since I didn't have the luxery of a Beta to work with me on grammar. But, that's great if you can follow up on your idea...with GoW 3 on the way, I anticipate a flux of more readers, so I've been trying to encourage the communities to finish their work. We have too many fics that are just sitting and not being updated, so it puts a negative precedence for others who do update regularly. Anyway, now I'm starting to rant, but I'll get back to ya later. --Jonesybites 20:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, don't worry about being behind, Jonesy, everyone is busy with different things, it's all good. You'll catch up when you can. I would imagine writing something that is more trying to fit in properly with Canon would be a lot harder than what I'm doing, so kudos to you and all the other writers doing the same thing and I do agree on your preference for some readers, particularly the female ones, lol. I love a good romance/drama too, but there has to be realism and that is what I'm trying to do. Change stuff that has already taken place up to a point before it diverts completely, but doing so in a way that makes sense and is plausible *nods for emphasis* lol. :Question, how do I check if people are reading my fic? :It's great to know that someone is gently nudging and encouraging people along because I can totally relate to the lack of updating putting a bad vibe on the site as a whole. Hence my comment about hoping the new readers and writers give some serious thought to what they attend to achieve before even thinking of posting up here. No offence to anyone but I really hate seeing stuff with potential left to the wayside. Eh, anyways, if you ever need my help with anything on here, Jonesy, let me know, I'd love to be of assistance if I can. Cheers, --Mana4X2 03:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) To access the "statistics" on Fanfiction.net, just go to your login page and click on "Traffic"...then scroll down the page and it should show you a current updated, chart. You can even go back to previous months to check on the activity there...it will show you the number of hits and the number of visitors to your Fic. I hope this helps. --Jonesybites 16:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks hun, greatly appreciated ^_^ --Mana4X2 04:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Catching up Hello Mana, Oh sweet, you posted some new chapters! I apologize for the late reply, but I just got back from vacation and I'm just now catchng up. Anyhoosits, I noticed you updated some links to your fic, but regretfully, I didn't realize you posted a new chapter, so I'll have to check it out a bit later. We haven't had alot of activity here as far as "fanfiction" is concerned, just character bios...and the fanfics on fanfiction net are going too idealistic for my taste (I couldn't read alot of the cheesy romantic genres authors have been posting as of late), so I check up on that a little less than usual, with an exception of a few I try to keep up with, but the authors have only been posting once every three months...:( Otherwise, it's been quiet here...I occasionally exchange emails with Kade Riggs, but her schedule has changed so she doesn't update as often as she likes to. Anyway, I'm sorry you can't update both sites at the same time (it does take some time and work) but I suppose you could post links, and then maybe later, when you finish your fic, you can post then...:) This summer had me pinned down, with the kids being home, so I haven't been writing alot, just doing some massive editing and updating...I couldn't get the time to draw anything either (frumps). ...but, I'll get back with you a little later when I read what you have. --Jonesybites 02:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :No need to apologize hun, I get that we're all busy. I mean my main reader and the person I'm working on a sequel to DW with hasn't even been able to read the last 4 chapters, she managed Ch5 a little whiles back but yeah, her real life and now her annoying internet problems means she's even more further behind than you are, lol. So again, no worries, just hadn't heard from ya in a while and vice versa so thought it was time to go, "Nudge Jonesy, nudge." Lol. :I can understand not reading a lot of the GoW Fan Fic anywhere really. So many of them are 100% cliche 'all I want is to put my OC with my Fav GoW Canon in a unrealistic type of way'. There again, there are the really good ones too, as you've mentioned. It's getting the time to read those that is the problem for me as well. Thankfully I'm on holidays for a bit now so might get, as promised, FireKunai's, AKA Shannon's read at some point. :And I never thought of that until now, posting up everything on here once the Fic is finished. I might even start doing that from a point where I definitely know I'm happy with the earlier chapters kind of thing too. You know, no more edits needed, etc. Anyways, thanks for that point hun and hugs. Look forward to your thoughts on the latest chatper/s, have you already read Chapter 9? Can't remember. :Cheers --Mana4X2 03:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hai thar Hello! May I just say, I've been reading Deployable Weapon and enjoying it immensely. I'm writing my own fanfiction, which takes place just after Gears 1, and was wondering if I could make an allusion to Subject D and Subject M in my story. It's nothing that would likely go against anything in your story, the squad I'm writing about comes across New Hope in its abandoned years, and finds evidence of their existence. You can take a look for yourself here, and if it doesn't suit you, I can just remove it. And either way, keep up the good work on D.W.! Thanks for your time, That Damn Sniper, sniping. 01:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hah! Now I apologize for a late reply. Thanks for allowing me to reference your character. I like tying things together. Though I usually write in a canon-following universe (a habit hard-wired into anyone from Halo Fanon), with Mana in Deployable Weapon you're able to diverge from the action-oriented plot of Gears of War 2 and delve into the background, which is one of fanfiction's best points. That reminds me . . . if Gears 3 is truly going to be the last game, it'll mean the last wave of attention towards the site. We have to get a way of keeping our users attention. Perhaps one of the RolePlays here could be revived . . . (begins scheming) Looking forward to collaberation in the future, That Damn Sniper, sniping. 01:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Updating Sweet! You actually have your domain "set up," that's great! So yea, now you can update here more often...lord this site needs it, especially with GoW 3 coming later this fall. I'll keep a look out in FF.net the meantime until you get it all squared away. The fics are coming, I just haven't been getting alot, if any, feedback on them, so I have no clue how the readers are responding to them. Therefore, I'm having to wing the plot points, editing, ect, which as you probably already know, takes alot of time. Slowly but surely, I suppose, lol. --Jonesybites 03:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) That's ok...I have other fics (shorts) that are rated T, like Killing The Mockingbirdhttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/6038654/1/Killing_The_Mockingbird if that is more to your preference; otherwise, I can tell you that the first two chapters of Songs of Sirens is mild, with language being the only issue. Normally when I do have a scene in "question," I will post a "warning" at the top of the page. I did have a questionable scene in chapter two as an expirement to see if it would work, but I took it out because it really didn't serve any other purpose other than for the sake of gratuity, and I don't want readers to focus on just those elements in the story. I can get the same point across without spending several pages, detailing it...but yea, I have a tendency to explore emotional conflict and its Freudian complexities in various aspects of the human psyche, but it has to coincide or work with the plot. ...but as far as the first person POV is concerned, you're not the only reader that doesn't jive with the first-person format; some readers have mentioned this to me, but they eventually get a feel for it and enjoy it for what it is. It's a more flexible POV compared to the second and third, especially if the story involves mystery and suspense, which this one does,; but you're right, it requires a discipline to make it work. Whether I have managed to accomplish this, I'm not quite sure...which is why I need the feedback, lol. Anyhoosits, to answer your question, some of the OC characters and the primary event, specifically the Battle of Glacier Valleyhttp://gowfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_in_Glacier_Valley, will be mentioned or carried on from Snowblind. Snowblind is very long, so if you want to get the general idea of the plot and what happens with the characters, without reading the whole thing, I would suggest just reading the character profiles, places, ect. All of them are linked to one another to make it more convenient for readers whom are curious about additional details without having to search the entire site. To answer your next question, I don't know exactly how to "delete" a pic from the site, but you can take it out by deleting the code and/or substitute it with another in its place if you wish. If you haven't noticed (I'm not sure how familier you are with the coding) but there should be a pic link to the pic in question and you can either, replace the old code and substitute it for another...or just do what I do and copy and past a template from another page, and substitute the original pic with your own. If this doesn't make any sense, just let me know and I can probably change it out for you. I'll just need the link to the pic you want, to put in the old one's place. My apologies for making this long, but hopefully this will help. If not, just ignore all this silly verbage, lol. --Jonesybites 03:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just now getting back to this. Anyhoosits, to answer your first question, I usually post summeries at the beginning of the chapter on FF.net and the other sites, simply becuse the navigation is different from this site...but I suppose I could do the same here. At any rate, I can just tell you a brief synopsis of what happens in those chapters with the questioable content. To answer your second question, I suppose you could use embeded codes from Photobucket (I use Imageshack) but of most of my pics I assemble (or render) in photoshop, so I upload them directly from my computer to here. The "template" I was referring to is a pre-embedded code you can copy/paste to post the pic as a whole, or to just post "thumbnail" if you do not want your pic to take up alot of space, and the reader can just scroll on it to enlarge it...but I see you already got it up, so kudos. The more "visual aid" we can get on this site, the better. Unfortunately, original illustration takes alot of time, so I use most of my drawings for the bios...I only have a few stuff here and there in Snowblind, but most of it is already pre-existing stuff or photoshop layering. Anyway, do you intend to post your chapters here, or just keep them linked to FF.net? -- 07:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) LOL...it was late for me so I didn't even notice that you postesd right before me. Anyway, I can give Chapter 4 another read. I do remember making the comment that it was a bit drawn out, so I can look at again; just give me a week. We're in a holiday weekend and the kids are going to be home from school for a few days. ...but you'll have to elaborate with "messenger." I may have something similar to what you're referring to, but I never use it, so you may have to orient me to it. -- 00:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Catching up Sorry; I'm just now catching up with updating the site. Anyway, I read, what was Chapter 4, and the edits you made to it, and I must say it is is a vast improvement from the original. You managed to keep the action flowing and on track without over-drawing it out, while leaving just enough description to be able to picture the events as they unfold, while using the gaming/campaign platform for a foundation. Fortunately, you kept this consistant in the chapters to follow, leaving little if anything to point out or complain, lol. Anyway, I'll keep checking back in FF.net for your updates in the meantime. Anyhoot, thanks for the read with On The Beat. I don't get alot of responses on "one-shots" for whatever reason so I'm kinda at a loss as to how readers respond to the short story and it's properties. I was hoping to bring out the contrast between Lucius' previous occupation as a enforcer of the law, to his present occupation as a soldier fighting against the genocidal Locusts, and I've come to the conclusion that the present cause is much more black and white than the other. I noticed in the novels, when the focus shifts to the conflict between the Gears and civilians, or Stranded, the lines of right and wrong dramatically blur. ...and of course it's always entertaining to write out the blunt "locker-room" rhetoric/or testosterone fetishes amongst the guys, who are just trying to find some means of normality from the other stresses they otherwise are subjected to. Of course, the moment we ladies delve into our "girly topics," the men are quick to shun it, especially when we mention anything menstrual (*gasp, oh no; not that), so I guess we can be equally just as "disgusting," lol. But thanks for pointing out the past/present tense issues...I'll go back and re-edit it to see if I can remedy those sections that are confusing. In the meantime, I'll be in and out for awhile, trying to catch up on reading other people's work and writing/updating, ect. P.S. I managed to get a "yahoo messenger" account, so I'll get that to you a little later. I'm still kinda working out the kinks so bare with me. I may just send you a message by the link you have already posted here...that'll probably be easier. Anyway, I'll catch up with you laterz. --Jonesybites 04:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC)